z_worldlarpfandomcom-20200214-history
The God Wraiths
The 'God' wraiths are a group of wraiths and guardians who identify as old world Gods. It is unknown whether or not they actually are, or just represent the idea of these figures. Norse Pantheon Odin Odin is the 'Allfather' of the other Norse Wraiths, manifesting a tall man with long brown hair, a black eye patch, and an axe. He has only made contact with the resistance once, when he arrived in early June of 2050. In that encounter, he showed a frightening level of power, stopping the hearts of Lieutenant Dark and Recruit Sol by eye contact. He was attempting to cut down the sapling Yggdrasil that is bonded to Grunt Woodsy. When she begged him not to, he provided a counter offer which resulted in her being his Champion. Odin is the only one of the Norse 'God' wraiths who has a champion. It is unclear if Odin is an ally or an enemy. Sigyn Sigyn is the Guardian representing Loyalty and Family, also referred to as a goddess of fidelity. She is the wife of Loki. Sigyn manifests as a blonde woman shrouded in light coloured fabrics, glowing gold. She too has only been in physically in contact with the Resistance once, appearing after Odin in order to clarify some information and to give more context to the mission Odin delivered. Sigyn has been contacted a few times via ritual as well, and seems more ally than enemy, however, this opinion is not held by every resistance member, as she is still a wraith. Loki Loki is a wraith who has frequently worked with the members of the Northern Resistance. Appearing in a meatsuit with long red hair, Loki's loyalty and agenda is a contentious topic among the Northern resistance. On one hand, she has been incredibly helpful in many missions and has a vast wealth of knowledge, but on the other hand, she has caused a lot of injury and suffering to resistance members. She is also the only Norse wraith that has possessed a resistance member. Loki is in a romantic relationship with Tech Mangle, and often has used them as a meatsuit. In July of 2050, Loki cured the Vampirism curse that was plaguing her and a few resistance members by completing a ritual in which she had to be stabbed. She escaped into the woods after and her current whereabouts are unknown. EDIT: DO NOT TRUST UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES (Note: disregard the edit, it came from an unconfirmed source.) Egyptian Pantheon Sekhmet Sekhmet is a guardian connected heavily with solar and lion imagery. She is bonded with Specialist Hack, he acting as her champion. In late 2049, she enraged and went on a bloodthirsty rampage throughout the north, leaving only destruction in her path. The Resistance, acting under Specialist Hack's suggestion, managed to subdue her with a rather unorthodox method: intoxicating themselves and letting her feed off of them until she too became drunk. Over the winter of 2049, Sekhmet went silent. In August of 2050, the reasons of her absence became known. Isis had been holding her in order to use her to keep the sun hidden. For a long two months, the sun was hidden from the world. However, after a ritual done by some resistance members in Gastown, Isis released Sekhmet and the sun returned to the world. Isis This newer guardian is a strange case. Initially believe to be a mortal mockery of a much older wraith, Isis seems to have somehow become her counterpart. Evelyn Connell was a terracore scientist and one of the Underdark's False Gods. Under her reign, the resistance was subjected to strange psychological evaluations and tortures, testing the strength of their will. Directional Wraiths The Directional Wraiths also identify as old world gods, but are not all from the same pantheon. They are all tricksters, whether Guardian or Wraith, and Not much is known about many of these wraiths, but what is known has been documented here. More research required. Loki - North See: Loki in Norse Pantheon Wukong - East Wukong is a wraith, believed to originate from the Eastern world. Little else is known of him. Maui - South Maui is a Guardian, representing the beach, fish, and the sea. Maui has assisted the resistance a few times, and wounded resistance members many times as well. He has a fondness for eating people. Wewekojo - West Wewekojo is a Guardian believed to originate from the South, from the Lost World or the Mechlands. He values sacrifice. He can only speak his own name__FORCETOC__ Category:Allies and Enemies